Display books for holding samples of textile fabrics, wallpaper, or other materials are used for consumers to review prior to selecting a material to cover furniture, floors, walls, windows, etc. Typically, such display books must be capable of holding hundreds of samples.
A page of a prior art display book for displaying textile fabrics is shown in FIG. 1. Page 10 is combined with several other identically constructed pages to provide a book containing hundreds of textile samples from which to select. The assembly shown has board 11 which serves as the backbone of page 10. Along an edge of board 11 is a clamp 12 having dual hinges 13 which can be combined with similarly arranged hinges on other pages to provide a book binder. Along an adjacent upper edge of page 10, a clip 14 is adhered to board 11. Clip 14 holds textile samples 15.
The time required to prepare a display book from the above-described prior art page is considerable because of the several steps required to assemble its multiple parts. In particular, clip 14 must be adhered to board 11 using an adhesive. Since the adhesive must cure before the textile samples can be inserted therein, the assembly process is slowed by the time required for the adhesive to set. Accordingly, it would be desirable to prepare a display book from fewer parts and, in particular, to avoid the use of adhesives.
A display book prepared from the above-described prior art page can be awkward to use since the free ends of the textile samples (opposite the clipped end) tend to fall toward the book binder as the pages are turned when the book is laying down. In order to keep the samples in place on the board, strips of clear plastic overlay 17 extend from the clip over the samples and are secured by VELCRO patches 16. These strips of clear plastic overlay make it difficult to flip through the textile samples. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display book which is easier to use and does not need plastic overlay and VELCRO patches to hold the samples to the board.